Sonya Blade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. Now Sonya finds herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament. Like her father, she too could become a casualty of war." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"General Sonya Blade has been through a lot since helping Raiden defeat the Netherrealm and Shinnok 25 years ago, including marriage to action hero Johnny Cage, with whom she had a daughter. But parenting was not Sonya's strong suit. Her commitment to her career and difficulty opening up emotionally led to their split five years ago. Now faced with possible renewed hostilities with Outworld, Sonya must confront her past by working with her estranged family." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka to search for her missing partner, Jax, who is being held prisoner. Johnny Cage catches up with her on the bridge high above the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, and a frustrated Sonya attacks him. In the ensuing fight, Sonya ultimately loses to Cage, who is soon thereafter thrown off the bridge by Kano from behind. Kano then confronts Sonya and is about to kill her when Cage makes his way back onto the bridge, having managed to save himself by grabbing onto the edge. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano. As a result of this, Sonya's initial resentment towards Cage diminishes and she thanks him. However, Kano disappears while Sonya and Cage are discussing their situations. Sonya expresses her gratitude to Cage and sets out alone to find Jax. Sonya locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Lair. When she tries to free him, Shang Tsung appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero in combat. After she defeats Sub-Zero, she attempts to challenge Shang Tsung himself when Raiden appears. Receiving another message from his future self, Raiden tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Shang Tsung. Sonya angrily attacks Raiden, who, to her surprise, whispers to Sonya to shield her eyes. As she does so, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung and his guards. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax, and the two escape the dungeons. Once they get out of Goro's Lair, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade approach her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in two-on-one engagement. Moments later, their evac helicopter arrives. She signals it down to land, when Shang Tsung appears and destroys the helicopter with a fireball. Tsung then makes Sonya fight Kano. She defeats her old nemesis and tries to arrest him, but Shang Tsung stops her. When she asks Shang Tsung to help Jax, he just laughs coldly and leaves along with Kano, Jade, and Kitana. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Raiden then meet up with Sonya and Jax after Shang Tsung and Kano have left. Raiden proceeds to heal Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the situation regarding Earthrealm. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Liu Kang. After the Tarkatans attack the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao are seen standing over him. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered by Jax, Cage, and Raiden at the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After the three warriors defeat Sheeva and her guards, Jax frees Sonya. The team then splits up to locate the source of a mysterious signal, Raiden and Cage going one way, Jax and Sonya going the other. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually his younger brother who is trying to learn who killed the Elder Sub-Zero. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges from the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero do battle, Sonya cauterizes Jax's wounds with her Energy Rings, and attempts to call in a medical evacuation for him. After defeating Ermac, the Younger Sub-Zero directs her to a portal to Earthrealm, then leaves to face Scorpion (leaving Sonya to carry Jax to the portal on her own, much to her annoyance). Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors to discuss Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. She attacks Sindel after Smoke is killed, but is struck down with a single kick to the face. She however, survives the onslaught, along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, and are informed of everything that transpired. Liu Kang tends to her and Johnny Cage's injuries, while Raiden leaves for the Netherrealm. Sonya arrives with Johnny Cage, after Raiden accidentally mortally wounds Liu Kang. Sonya and Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn from entering Earthrealm, but are both easily defeated. After Raiden and the Elder Gods destroy Shao Kahn, Sonya and Johnny Cage come to Raiden's side. As Raiden laments the terrible cost of their victory, an equally grief-stricken Sonya remarks that casualties are inevitable in war. Determined to rebuild Earthrealm, Raiden teleports himself, Johnny Cage, Sonya, and Liu Kang's body away. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) In the final hours of the Netherrealm War, Sonya lead a team of Special Forces soldiers accompanied by Raiden to assault Quan Chi's fortress in the Netherrealm. While Sonya fought the necromancer himself and her soldiers fought losing battles against his revenants, Sub-Zero, Jax and Scorpion, Raiden used his divine power, which mingled with Quan Chi's dark sorcery, to revive the three and free them from Quan Chi's control. Though unseen, Sonya is revealed to have been Kenshi's contact in the Special Forces. Sonya, alongside Johnny Cage, is shown by Raiden when he mentions the few Earthrealm warriors left. Sonya Blade is revealed to have become a colonel in the Special Forces and is first seen physically heading to speak with Kotal Kahn in the Special Forces base, and is reminded by one of the grunts of the general's orders to not start an interrealm war. Sonya retorts that she has a mother's touch before being told that her daughter Cassie has snuck off the base again. The scientist offers to send a team to get Cassie but Sonya declines, saying that Johnny can deal with their daughter, before dismissing the scientist as she goes to confront Kotal Kahn and his warriors D'Vorah and Erron Black. Kotal makes his case for Earthrealm to aid him in defeating Mileena, but Sonya interprets this as threats towards Earthrealm and tells Kotal to fight his own battles. When Sonya turns her back on the Kahn and declares they are done, this enrages D'Vorah who attempts to attack Sonya. Sonya easily counters and lands a hard kick on the insect woman's jaw. Sonya draws her gun on D'Vorah while her fellow soldiers charge in, weapons on Kotal and Erron Black. Sonya has D'Vorah pinned down and is threatening to put a bullet in her head if Kotal doesn't call off his attack. D'Vorah is unfazed and Kotal is too enraged to stop, but Raiden's arrival causes bolts of lightning to strike all kombatants, Sonya included, as he orders the fighting to stop. After Kotal and his followers retreat, Sonya snaps at Raiden that she had the situation covered, but the thunder god only asks her of her daughter's whereabouts. Later, Sonya arrives at the illegal deathmatch club where Cassie had been and finds her daughter's cellphone with several missed calls from her father and a snap shot of Erron Black. When one of her Special Forces soldiers confirm the Black Dragon's involvement, a furious Sonya tells him to call Johnny and get ready to head for Outworld before proclaiming Kotal Kahn to be a dead man. Sonya manages to get a shot on a weakened Kotal Kahn after he burned Reiko and Mileena's hideout to the ground, before demanding to know where her daughter is. Sonya reloads, reiterating her demand for her daughter and warning Kotal Kahn that her next shot goes between his eyes if he doesn't answer. Reptile comes to the fallen Emperor's defense, infuriated at Sonya's accusations, and tries to strike her with his tongue. The attack is blocked by Johnny Cage, who begins calming everyone down. After Kotal Kahn's wound is treated by D'Vorah, he refuses to speak to Sonya, with Cage not blaming him, causing Sonya to groan in annoyance. After Johnny explains the situation and Kotal Kahn realizes that Erron Black is the true perpetrator who instigated Cassie and Jacqui's kidnapping with the Black Dragon, D'Vorah comments to an indifferent Sonya that Outworld was frustrated by the poor meeting and believes Black to be acting on that. Sonya only states that she knew one of Kotal's warriors was behind it, with Kotal responding that Black did not get permission from him. Johnny tries to calm Sonya down but she just snaps at him to get Erron Black's location and to stop running his mouth. After Kotal Kahn gives them Black's location and sends Reptile and D'Vorah to accompany them, Sonya decides to let the emperor deal with Erron Black after retrieving her daughter, saying he is Outworld's problem. Sonya follows D'Vorah in the lead as the group explores the Outworld jungles in search of Erron Black and the girls. When D'Vorah kills and devours a small lizard, Sonya expresses her disgust at both the act and D'Vorah's offer to regurgitate to share with her. When Sonya overhears Johnny betting with Reptile on her snapping first, she warns Johnny not to tempt her. When Johnny tries to get her attention, Sonya at first waves him off until he points out he's found their kidnapper, and Sonya sees a bloody and beaten Erron Black tied to a treetop. Unfazed by the mercenary's state, she orders him to be cut down so they can find out where the girls are. After Erron Black tells the group of the battle with the Red Dragon, Kano's escape and Cassie's execution of Mavado, Sonya is impressed by her daughter's fortitude and is convinced she's still alive. Erron Black then tells them that the girls were taken to Shang Tsung's island, with Sonya noting that Tsung is dead before asking who's on his island, with Black revealing the girls to be captives of the cleric of chaos, Havik. Sonya alongside Johnny and their Special Forces troops observe Kotal Kahn's reprimanding of Erron Black for the kidnapping of the girls. When Kotal asks Black how they are supposed to repair this offense to Earthrealm, Sonya demands they be given safe passage to Shang Tsung's Island and that they pray they find the girls alive, but begins to break down when confronting the possibility that Cassie may have already been killed. Johnny offers her a comforting hand but Sonya slaps it away, telling Johnny to "Fuck off." Sonya listens to Kotal Kahn explain his own recent losses before the emperor promises them his swiftest ship and a battalion of his soldiers to accompany them. When Sonya asks what the catch is, Kotal Kahn tells her they must survive the coming dawn and reveals the approaching Shokan army prepared to avenge Goro's defeat. As Kotal Kahn explains his strategy to hold off the coming Shokan siege, Sonya compliments his strategy but questions how many he is expecting. When Kotal admits he doesn't know how many to expect, Sonya declares the city a deathtrap and questions Kotal Kahn's strategy if as many as a hundred thousand Shokan arrive. When D'Vorah announces that the Shokan have been spotted over the mountain, Sonya questions one of her soldiers, who tells her all he could see was the dust kicked up by the approaching army. Outside, a shocked Kotal Kahn announces they need a new plan and Sonya asks how many Shokan. The emperor admits less than he was expecting, but the Shokan are joined by the Oni Warlords. Sonya prepares barricades throughout the city and as her team is securing the last one, she contacts Johnny, who is stationed with snipers along the city's walls. After confirming Johnny is in position, she ceases communications and waits for D'Vorah to attempt to negotiate with the Shokan. When the negotiations fail, Sonya calls Johnny again just as an Oni Warlord attacks the perimeter wall. Sonya's communication with Johnny is cut off as the Oni Warlord smashes the wall and Sonya is left calling out to an unresponsive Johnny, pleading with him to respond. Mortal Kombat X A few years after the events of the last game, Sonya accompanies Johnny Cage and Kenshi on the mission to stop Shinnok from poisoning the Jinsei chamber. When a brainwashed Scorpion and Sub-Zero assault their aircraft and kill the pilot, she takes and control and flies it while Kenshi and Johnny fend the ninjas off. She manages to crash-land the craft, and the group makes their way to the temple. She is saddened to see Jax as a revenant when he fights back, but Johnny reassures her and reminds her that it's not really him. In the chamber, she attempts to fight Shinnok hand to hand with Johnny but is subdued quickly. Shinnok tries to kill her for good, but Johnny leaps in front of her and blocks the attack with his inner power. After the battle, she passes out from her injuries, but satisfied that they've won. Johnny holds her, smiling because she "called him Johnny." Sonya and Johnny later track down Quan Chi to his fortress along with revenants Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They take down the three revenants together but while confronting Quan Chi, Jax recovers and stabs Johnny from behind. Sonya manages to incapacitate Quan Chi, and then take down Jax, but is unable to save Johnny or stop the new revenant from forming. Thankfully, Raiden teleports inside the lair and is able to reverse Quan Chi's magic while Sonya subdues Quan Chi. By mixing his power with Quan Chi's, Raiden is successful in not only saving Johnny and stopping him from becoming a revenant, but releasing Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Quan Chi's control. A number of years later, Sonya and Johnny had gotten married and had a child, Cassie, but had separated because Sonya's devotion to her work put a strain on the family. Her and Johnny still face considerable animosity when working together. When the refugees from Li Mei's village arrive in Earthrealm, Sonya is tipped off that Kano is along with them, being confirmed when a refugee woman turns up dead by one of Kano's neckties. She tracks him down, disguised as the woman, and defeats him in battle. She loses control and begins strangling him, but Johnny manages to stop her, telling her that this shouldn't be another thing she regrets. With Kano alive, the Special Forces learn of the location of Shinnok's amulet. Afterwards, she visits Jax and convinces him to aid the Special Forces on their mission to capture Quan Chi, as his experience from being a revenant was vital. It is also revealed that Jax holds a grudge as Sonya allowed Jacqui Briggs to join the Special Forces. After the successful capture, Scorpion- now known by his human name Hanzo- attempts to kill Quan Chi and fends Sonya off. Held by his ninja subordinates, she can only look on while Hanzo decapitates Quan Chi, who is able to free Shinnok from his amulet. She is unable to stop Shinnok from taking Johnny prisoner and passes out once Cassie and her group show up. After the final battle between Cassie and Shinnok, with Cassie proving victorious, Sonya and the Special Forces raid the Sky Temple and capture Shinnok and D'Vorah. She comforts Johnny and commemorates him, with Johnny again happy that she referred to him as "Johnny." The three stay close, a family once again. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "The loss of friends and allies during the battle with Shao Kahn took its toll on Sonya Blade's sanity. She left the Special Forces and went into seclusion to cope with her grief. But her solitude was brief as she found herself regularly visited by an apparition who claimed to be her missing father. With her father as a guide, Sonya embarked on a mission to exterminate what remained of Shao Kahn's army." *'Mortal Kombat X: '"Exhausted by her ordeals, Sonya slipped into a deep sleep and began to dream. Kano held Jax and Cassie hostage. He made Sonya choose who would live and who would die. Seeing no way to free them both, she choose Cassie-and screamed as Kano killed Jax before her eyes. Still screaming, she was awoken by Johnny. He had horrific news. Jax was dead by an assassin's bullet. Character Relationships *Forced to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament in exchange for Jax's life. *Grew frustrated with Johnny Cage's flirtatious behavior towards her and attacked him. *Defeated by Cage. *Saved from an attack by Kano when Cage fought and defeated him, leading to Sonya warming up to Cage. *Located Jax in Goro's Lair but was prevented from freeing him by Shang Tsung, who pitted her against the elder Sub-Zero. *Defeated Sub-Zero. *Got into a fight with Raiden after he stopped her from challenging Shang Tsung. *Defeated Raiden. *Was aided by Raiden in freeing Jax. *Defeated both Kitana and Jade after they attempted to stop her and Jax from leaving Shang Tsung's island. *Their rescue chopper was destroyed by Shang Tsung, and Sonya was subsequently challenged by Kano. *Defeated Kano but was unable to arrest him due to Shang Tsung's intervention. *Congratulated Liu Kang after he defeated Shang Tsung. *Captured by Shang Tsung during the Outworld raid on Liu Kang's temple, leading to the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Guarded by Sheeva and her guards. *Rescued by Jax, Cage, and Raiden. *Along with Jax, encountered the Younger Sub-Zero, and informed him of his older brother's fate. *Left Outworld with a heavily injured Jax. *Rejoined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Survived Sindel's attack on the Earthrealm warriors along with Johnny Cage. *Both she and Cage tried to take on Shao Kahn, but were quickly incapacitated. *Assisted Raiden along with Cage to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. *Became romantically involved with Cage after the Netherrealm War, eventually becoming the mother of Cassie Cage. Gallery Mortal Kombat Dead_sonya_blade_-_Cópia.png|Sonya ripped in half during Armageddon Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Sonya meets Johnny Cage at the Mortal Kombat tournament Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage attempts to flirt with Sonya, leading to a fight between them Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Sonya defeated by Johnny Cage who is thrown from the bridge by Kano soon afterwards Johnny VS Kano.png|Sonya is saved from Kano's attack by Cage Johnny Helps Sonya.png|Sonya accepts Cage's help after he defeats Kano in her defense Sonya_Breaks_Jail.jpg|Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair Chopper_explosion.png|The rescue team's chopper is destroyed by Shang Tsung's Fire Ball Kano_loses.jpg|Sonya defeats Kano Sonya_and_Sheeva.jpg|Sonya speaking with Sheeva while tied up near the Dead Pool Jax alternate.png|Sonya after being rescued by Jax, Johnny Cage, and Raiden Mk9jaxalt.jpg|Sonya and Jax encounter the younger Sub-Zero Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm Stryker008.jpg|Stryker and Sonya engage Sindel Earthrealm Survivors.png|Sonya with Johnny Cage, the only other surviving Earthrealm warrior, and Raiden. Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-38.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-53.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-00.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-08.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-59.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-11-16.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-59-48.jpg|Sonya in Outworld Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-49.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-19-03-37-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-23.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-27-12-26-00.jpg 1427601910118.jpg 1427602005103.jpg 1427602222017.jpg 1427602554933.jpg Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages